1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to metal doors and to a method of making a metal door.
2. Description of Related Art
Metal doors with insulating cores have enjoyed substantial popularity due to their strength and their temperature and sound insulating qualities. Many types of metal doors generally require, at least to some extent, welding the door components together to secure the individual pieces into an assembled door. One drawback to such doors, however, is that the process of producing them is comparatively labor intensive and involves multiple steps. In addition to the direct costs of the labor involved, the manufacturing process can result in variability in the dimensions of the product and in poor joints. Such processes result in waste, scrap and rejected units, all of which further increase the cost of the marketable units.
Accordingly, there remains a need for metal doors which are strong, durable and economical to produce. Additionally, there is a need for a method of making a metal door with increased efficiency and economy in a manner suitable for commercial mass production.